The present invention relates to improved seismic shock isolation devices and a method for strengthening structures against damage from seismic forces.
By way of background, structures such as buildings and bridges are constructed so that their resonant frequencies do not coincide with the expectant peak frequencies of earthquakes in the localities in which they are built. In the past there have been both active and passive arrangements for reinforcing buildings against the expected seismic peak frequencies. Insofar as known, the passive arrangements consisted of separate spring, elastomer or friction elements associated with a structure for suppressing seismic shocks. These typically utilized springs or spring-loaded counterweights which were combined with separate damping elements such as sliding friction connections.